


Edibles Hold Power. You Should Know That By Now

by YunHo_1819



Series: Garrison Shenanigans [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Childishness, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: “Listen up!” Matt glared at the pair, channelled his best sergeant impression. Ironically, he sounded like Shiro. “We will be having a competition. Whoever wins it gets the ice cream sandwich.”Adam huffed. Shiro nodded thoughtfully, “Sounds fair.”“So basically, I will hide this,” he continued, holding up the snack, “and you’ll find it. If you do, it’s yours. Fair and square.”Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “Fine, but you’ll have to promise to hide it in this house.”“And no eating it,” Adam added.Matt sighed. Damn, they knew him too well.
Relationships: Adam & Matt Holt, Adam & Matt Holt & Shiro, Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: Garrison Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Edibles Hold Power. You Should Know That By Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted for this series, so here goes nothing.

Food: The force that unites. And also the one who divides.

“GIVE. THAT. BACK.”

“No, Takashi. I found it in the fridge. Finders keepers, it’s mine.”

_“I bought it!”_

“Nuh-uh. Don’t care.”

Matt let out a dramatic groan, pressing his hands into his face. They’ve been going at it for twenty minutes now. All for what, an ice cream sandwich? It was funny at first to watch two grown adults bicker over food, but after a while, it was just ridiculous.

“For goodness sake- I ordered that from Japan! It’s limited stock and IT’S MINE-”

And he was supposed to be the immature one.

“Nope! Not listening. Blah-blah-blah, I can’t hear you-”

_All right, that’s it._

“Shut up!” Matt yelled. The two startled into silence. “Okay, that’s better. Adam, Shiro, get your asses over here right now. I will settle this now.”

“Matt, language-”

“Nope Shiro, you don’t get to complain. I’m sick of watching this. Adam, gimme the sandwich. Now.”

Adam handed it over dutifully. _And was he pouting?_ Jeez, he was surrounded by schoolchildren.

Anyway, it was time to settle this once and for all.

“Listen up!” Matt glared at the pair, channelled his best sergeant impression. Ironically, he sounded like Shiro. “We will be having a competition. Whoever wins it gets the ice cream sandwich.”

Adam huffed. Shiro nodded thoughtfully, “Sounds fair.”

“So basically, I will hide this,” he continued, holding up the snack, “and you’ll find it. If you do, it’s yours. Fair and square.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “Fine, but you’ll have to promise to hide it in this house.”

“And no eating it,” Adam added.

Matt sighed. _Damn, they knew him too well._ Nevertheless, he agreed. “Alright. Now both of you go outside and, I don’t know, stare at the wall or something. I’ll call you in when I’m done.”

They left obediently.

* * *

Matt hummed as he searched for a spot to hide the treasure. Under the couch? Nah, that’ll be way too obvious. His status as the ultimate trickster would be blemished by that rookie move. Behind the fridge? No, the heat would surely melt the ice cream, and he would have to suffer Shiro’s _how-could-you-do-this-to-me-I-thought-we-were-friends_ kicked puppy face if that happened. Dustbin? Nope, that would be disgraceful. His knightly honour would never allow that!

Hmm… maybe he should have thought this through. He hoped that Adam and Shiro wouldn’t be impatient enough to bust in and storm him like a herd of angry hippopotamuses. He wouldn’t survive that, for sure. And who would want to come to his funeral if he expired in that particular fashion? Probably Keith, though that’d only be to laugh at his grave.

Speaking of Keith…

His eyes drifted to a small backpack lying in a corner.

He grinned. _That’ll do._

* * *

Matt opened the door triumphantly to beckon the duo in, then stopped short at the sight before him. He shook his head in disbelief, as they actually were staring at the wall. _Like children sitting in a time-out_ , he thought. It would seem that the prospect of food can reduce people’s mental ages, but it’s not like they were ever mature to begin with.

As soon as the duo noticed him, they dashed forward eagerly. Matt could swear he saw their eyes light up. He sighed exasperatedly, holding the door open. “Come on in, then.” They rushed in and got to work, flipping pillows and rummaging through bookshelves.

Matt grinned wickedly at the sight. There were many things that Adam and Shiro had in common: amazing piloting skills, horrible movie taste, the ability to be immature despite being well-respected officers of the Garrison… as well as their mutual respect of Keith’s personal belongings.

Unlike them, Matt had no such qualms. He and Keith had come to an agreement in which each other’s belongings could be used freely amongst them as long as they weren’t displaced and private compartments weren’t touched. It was protocol #7 (Made by Matt and Keith for efficient espionage, obviously), handy for emergencies and evading overgrown children.

Matt snuggled into a corner of the sofa, relishing the newfound quiet. Eyeing the duo at their futile search, he crowed in self-satisfaction and loosened his limbs to watch the show. _This will be fun._

* * *

He awoke to Keith shaking his shoulder. _Ughh, he must have fallen asleep._ “Mmm… What?” He mumbled grouchily.

Keith shuffled his feet, looking away. “Uhh… I need your help with physics?”

Matt was now wide awake.

“Okay. No problemo.” He leapt into action, stretching lazily. Then he noticed Shiro and Adam puttering around the living room. Still searching, to his disbelief. Ugh, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He faced Keith, “Come on, I think it’s better if we go somewhere with peace and quiet.” then dragged his feet into Shiro’s bedroom, which had a desk available inside specifically for tutoring purposes.

Keith slung his backpack over his shoulders and followed suit, frowning quizzically at the pair of supposed adults. “What exactly are they doing?”

“Ah… Don’t mind them. They’re just being stupid.”

* * *

Teaching Keith was fun; the kid was bright and understood the material easily. He just lacked knowledge of the concepts, which was understandable given his inconsistent relationship with schools. Matt tackled that issue, fulfilling his role of being a genius, competent teacher (His words, not Keith’s), and hummed a tune as Keith worked furiously.

An hour in, the bedroom door opened and Shiro’s head peeked in. Matt looked up sharply. “Yeah?”

Shiro’s eyes were almost pleading. “Please, can you just tell me where it is?”

“No.”

“Come on~”

Matt huffed, “If I show you where it is, I get to eat it.”

“Never mind then,” Shiro muttered, “How about you give us a clue?”

Matt nodded in agreement. That, he could do. “I can point out the relative direction it is in.”

“Sure!”

Matt pointed vaguely towards a corner of the living room. Shiro’s eyes glinted excitedly as they followed Matt’s finger, only to turn dark and glare. “Matt, there’s nothing there.”

_“What?”_

Sure enough, the corner was empty.

Bewildered, he got up and investigated the corner. Where Keith’s bag was supposed to be, now stood empty space.

Shiro’s frown deepened into a scowl. “Please tell me you didn’t forget where you hid it.” Overhearing, Adam paused his search and stared at Matt accusingly.

“I didn’t!” Matt protested indignantly. “It was there just now, let me think…”

He frantically recalled. Keith’s bag was there just now. It wasn’t anymore. Wait… Matt slapped his forehead.

As if on cue, Keith walked out of the bedroom, ice cream sandwich in hand. “Hey Matt, I finished the homework. What’s this, by the way?” He took a bite of the snack in hand and made a surprised noise. “It tastes like ice cream! But it doesn’t look like it?”

Matt gulped as twin glares swivelled towards him. He backed away.

“Matthew D. Holt. You are in so much trouble, young man.”

Matt winced at the laser eyes. “Hey, I didn’t do anything wrong! I played by your rules, anyway,” he retorted defensively. “And also,” he added as an afterthought, “My middle name doesn’t start with a D. You know that.”

“D,” Adam growled, “for dead.”

Matt’s eyes blew wide and he sprinted out of the room, pursuers hot on his trail. The scream that followed was not very manly.

Keith tilted his head in confusion. _What just happened?_ Shrugging, he plopped onto the sofa and enjoyed his treat. Damn, the ice cream sandwich was tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> After Shiro and Adam scared Matt to death, they came back and found Keith eating happily on the sofa. He looked so content and adorable that they forgave Matt. Shiro orders a whole stock of snacks and sneaks a few into Keith's bag every day.
> 
> I hope the story is not too out of character. But they were young and driven by food, so I think the childishness is understandable.  
> Hope you enjoyed that! Comment below if you wanna chat. :)


End file.
